ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Salviatian Staat
The Great Salviatian ''Staat'' have the power of Statism (replaces Germans) Game Info Governments: '''Despotism; Republican; Socialism '''National Bonuses: (possible) *Granary, Lumber Mill, Smelter available at start and research available sooner than normal *Granary, Lumber Mill, Smelter production upgrades 50% cheaper *Building completion bonuses +100% *Cities gather extra +15 metal *Submarines cost 25% less, built 33% faster *Build air units 33% faster Unique units muster: *Kaiserstiger Main Battle Tank *SS Truppen *MG-64 team *Flammenwerfern *Salvjugend *Me-462 "Sperling" Jet fighter *He-329 "Stürmer" ground attack plane *Ho-XV transcontinental bomber Experimental unit: *Übersoldat (obtainable with Radioactive Pool constructed) *Reanimated Corpse (obtainable Saubermann-Institut constructed) Suggestions and spoilers Faction summary *Heavily militarised faction which emphasises tank rushing again. If at first you're not Russian, rush again. Leaders: I'm hungry. Have you any facts for me? Tech tree: (needs a graphic) Monuments buildable: (needs a sliedshow) History The Aryan race of Eurasia has always been a race of martial bearing and martial outlook, or so the German military officer Franz-Heinrich von Salviatt noted in the third issue of Vorwärts! in the 1920s. From this fact alone, von Salviatt then concluded, that it was the right of every red-blooded European man to live and die as guardians of the homeland and its ways, in the very spirit of past generations of charioty-driving champions, chivalric knights and soldier kings, and that the first and most important task of government was to ensure the collective defence and safety of its people at all costs. Thus, the Great Salviatian Staat (or Salviatia as it is called for short) is a highly militarised society which prides itself on two things — a collective identity based on blood ties, and a martial spirit that is designed to overawe lesser men and to perpetuate the master race and its prosperity for aeons to come. And well has that outlook served Salviatia and the Salviatian race, for ever since its founding, it has had to fight countless bitter wars against many a formidable enemy which sought to expand and compromise the purity of Salviatian blood, and undermine the nobility of the Aryan race. That Salviatia has survived until now is testimony to the merit in von Salviatt's ideology and purpose. The Vidalist Revolution The Vidalist Revolution which swept through most of Europe after the Great War, culminating in the infamous veinte de junio in 1924, left its mark upon those who had survived it — just barely. In its wake, it left an entire continent impoverished, mentally scarred by bloody street battles and insurrections, as well as feeling insecure, and also left a massive political vacuum in the European political scene. Into this scene stepped a former German army officer, Franz-Heinrich von Salviatt, who proposed that what was required to prevent a repeat of the bloodletting and possibly the entire annihilation of Europe as a fully functional society was a common intergovernmental and defensive entente between the many nations of Western Europe against another possible Vidalist incursion. Support for von Salviatt and his idea for a pan-European, extra-governmental superstate continued to grow as the prospect of war loomed with Vidalia in late 1924. The Great Northern War *Loses territory due the Bratislava Treaty but survives intact, liaison made with Morocco. Salviatian Wars *Insurrections in Europe are dealt with harshly. Monarchs of member-states of the CFNE die off or are deposed, leaving behind "Regents-General" who rule in the name of the monarch but are answerable to Hamburg. *Salviatia failed to kill off everyone: de Gaulle, the apointed viceroy to administer France rebels, and is put down in a costly battle. Remnants of his faction join up with Vidalian Forestiery to form the European Brotherhood, a rebel organisation intent on unifying Salviatia and Vidalia under "Democratic European centrist principles." War of the Confederacy (See main article here) *Lends help to occupying Federal forces for reconstruction of the Confederacy, but is cheated when the Federation exiles the Confederate leadership. African adventures First Levantine War *Initially supports Ethiopia, before uncovering Vidalian designs for a Vidalist Africa. Withdraws support for Balcha Safo and instead works with Morocco and Jihadia. War of the Angolan Succession (see main article here) *Salviatian-held African colonies destroyed and made part of the Trans-Sahelian Tribe, but liaison made with the South African Republic. Horde Civil War *Salviatia mediates the Maratha Conference, resolving the issue of international interference in Horde affairs. Second Levantine War *Salviatia invades Jihadia to recapture an escaped Dr Oppenheimer before he can divulge intel on Salviatian WMD programmes, but fails - Oppenheimer extracted to Vidalopol only to die in a Federation bombing attack during the war. fr:Grande Salviatie Category:Major factions